Yugimoon Chronicals: A New Destiny
by edvykoi
Summary: Due to a new enemy our Bunny is force to go to the ygo dimension. With a new enemy after her, will she be able to survive? a little au with hints of gl and bl
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hey what's up everyone? Yes kousagibriefs is finally back! Yahhh! It feels so good to come back to you guys really. I must say though my two stories I have written (The New Usagi and my other story) is currently on hiatus. I simply lost interest in my sailor moon/dragon ball z story (I might one day start it up again, but its futile right now) and my story The New Usagi I plan to continue its just due to all the moving I did/doing lately caused me to loss all the rough drafts I did for the story on paper. But don't worry I plan on continuing it ok fanfic fans! This story here is a Sailor Moon/Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction crossover I hope you enjoy. ^_^

Disclaimer: As you know I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to their rightful owners ok ^_^.

Characters Name:

Yugi Moto-Yuugi Mutou

Yami Yugi- Yami

Bakura- Ryou Bakura

Yami Bakura- Bakura

Marik Ishtar- Malik Ishtar

Yami Marik- Marik

Joey Wheeler- Katsuya Jounouchi

Tea Gardner- Anzu Mazaki

Tristan Taylor- Hiroto Honda

Duke Devlin- Ryuji Otogi

Serena Tsukino- Usagi Tsukino

Chapter 1

It was a nice sunny morning in Domino City as a very familiar gang walked to school. The gang consisted Yami, Bakura, Marik, Anzu, Honda and Jou. They chatted happily as they strolled on to school even though Bakura and Marik decided to walk behind the group not necessarily feeling fit-in quite yet. Not so far behind them, about a block or so, three lonely hikaris, Malik, Yuugi and Ryou, walked behind this 'perfect' group. It's been a month or two since the darker halves had gotten their own bodies thanks to Isis. Of course the agreement was for them to live an ordinary life and go to school under the aliases of being twins to the hikaris. Marik and Bakura also had to promise not to do anything mischievous such as world domination, sending people to the shadow realm or steal the millennium items, specifically Yami's puzzle. Though Bakura and Marik hanged with Yami there was still a feuding rivalry between them, usually the two against Yami. Ever since they gotten their bodies it seem like their friends wanted to hang out with them. It seems like they all had forgotten them, except for Jou that is. Being the loyal puppy he is he tries his best to hang with the gang and the three hikaris as much as he capably can. Though it's difficult Jou tries his best to manage **all** of his friends because to him they all are equal, none better than the other as one would say.

"I guess this is how it'll always be….." Ryou said sighing as he brushed his long snow white hair out of his rather pale skin.

"Yeah…..it seems like they don't even know we exist. No matter how hard we or Jou try, they only end up inviting us to join them only to ignore us afterwards……I guess were not as great as our other selves after all." the boy Yuugi said agreeing with albino friend. He was the shortest of the groups with kiddy looks to match.

"Argh! Will you guys quit already! All that gloominess and moping you do…..I see why they rather not hang with us!" the tanned boy, Malik, said only to sigh afterward. Yuugi and Ryou had looked hurt by what was said, so being the more emotionally stronger one of the group he decided to apologize. "Hey, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it…..it's just I hate seeing you guys hurt yourself more by saying such harsh things so don't say them anymore okay?"

"Okay." the two hikaris said feeling a little better.

"Besides we don't need them anyway! We can make our own friends. And at least we still got Jou." the flaxen haired boy cheered.

"Hey don't forget Kaiba!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Yeah and Kaiba." Malik chuckled remembering when Kaiba first started sitting with them. The taller boy insisted that the three were on his 'level' and that he rather hang with them then their obnoxious darker halves, especially Yami.

"We better hustle or we're going to be late for school okay?" Yuugi said looking at the time displayed on his cell phone.

"Hai!" the two yelled as all three of them fasten their pace towards school.

The three boys continued on unaware of the chains of events that was about to take place that was going to change their lives forever. As the trio continued to run to school they came to an unsuspected halt……….KABAM!!!!!!!

* * *

The gang from earlier had finally reached school, resuming to their seats as they entered the classroom. The teacher greeted them as she came in then proceeded to do the usual roll call.

"Ryou Bakura, Yuugi Mutou, Malik Ishtar? Have anyone seen them?" the teacher, Ms. Haruna said, knowing that the three boys were never late nor miss a day of school. Before anyone can say anything Ms. Haruna was called to the office.

"Hey you guys where Yuugi, Malik and Ryou is?" Jou asked concerned about his buddies.

"I thought they were behind us." Yami said getting a little worried,"What if something happened to them?"

"Calm down Pharaoh. I'm sure their okay, plus Malik is too smart to let anything happen to them." Marik said trying to remain calm.

"Well Ryou need to hurry up and bring himself to this class!" Bakura snorted.

"Hey I'm sure they'll be here soon. Anyhow…..you guys want to go to the arcade today?" Anzu said as the gang dropped the previous discussion and started on about the arcade, all except Jou who only sighed while shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

"OUCH! Hey watch where you're going next……….." Malik stopped and just stared at the girl before him.

The girl who had bumped into them was very attractive. She looked to be about Yuugi height or so. She was slender build and had legs that looked like they'll never end. Her sun blonde hair was wrapped into a huge bun, which looked to be elegantly wrapped. Her skin, which needed not a trace of makeup, looked smooth and perfect. To top it off her perfect face held small cherry lips and a set of the most innocent pair sapphire eyes the three had ever seen, shining through the girl's pair of glasses. The girl was wearing a uniform similar to Anzu's uniform, which indicted she must go to their school. Strange they never noticed her before.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run you guys over…………I wasn't paying attention." the girl said apologetically while offering them a hand.

"It's okay! We were already late for school anyway." Yuugi said accepting her hand while smiling to hide his flushed cheeks.

"Thank you……" Ryou said shyly as the beautiful girl proceeded to pick him up.

Then she turned to help Malik up who was still stunned by this girl's stunning looks, "By the way my name is Usagi Tsukino. What about you?"

"I……I-I'm Malik. Malik Ishtar." the tanned boy stuttered suddenly becoming shy around this girl.

"Ryou Bakura" the albino one replied.

"I'm Yuugi Mutou. It's nice to meet you Usagi. Hey I was wondering if you, by any chance, were heading to that school over there?" Yuugi said pointing to the building up ahead.

"Hey actually I was! I'm new to the school and today will be my first day. I guess I got so excited I wasn't paying attention to anything else around me. Actually I'm glad I bumped into you guys, at least I'll have some new friends here that attend the same school I go to!" Usagi said merrily.

The trio and their new friend Usagi continued their way to school chatting happily about nothing in particular. Once they gotten inside the building they showed Usagi to the office only to get confronted by their teacher Ms. Haruna. The three boys sweat dropped, not expecting to see their teacher here in the office.

"Well……well what do we have here? You guys better explain why my three studious students are late for class today?" Ms. Haruna said putting her hands on her hips obviously disappointed.

"Haha well you see……uhhh… it's-"

"It's my fault Miss. I bumped into this morning causing them to be late, plus the helped me here because I was lost and didn't know where to go because I'm new here." Usagi said, cutting Malik off, so the boys wouldn't get in trouble because of her.

"Fine! You three get to class! Next time I'm going to give you detention," Ms. Haruna snapped as the three thanked Usagi and ran off to class,"So you're Usagi Tsukino……….."

* * *

Jou turned to see Malik, Ryou and Yuugi vigorously run to their seats, "Hey you guys! Where ya been at?"

"Yeah aibou, we were worried about you guys." Yami said giving Yuugi a concerning look.

Before Yuugi had the chance to even utter a word the teacher walked in with an unfamiliar girl. "Class we have a new student today. I hope you make her feel welcome."

"Konnichiwa! I'm Usagi Tsukino." the girl giggled as she saw the drooling stares of the boys and shocked faces from the girls.

"Usagi I want you to sit next to Mr. Seto Kaiba," Ms. Haruna pointed towards a brown haired boy, who was deeply involved into some book, next to window near the empty desk on the right," and Yuugi."

The happy girl skipped to her seat nearly falling halfway causing the class to giggle. Usagi sweat dropped as she got to her seat and settled down. She turned to Yuugi and gave him a goofy smile obviously still embarrassed. The three boys were lucky to have Usagi in their class and also to have her sit near them. Ryou was sitting in front of her, Malik behind her and of course Yuugi to the right of her.

After a long boring lesson the lunch bell finally rung. The boy Seto Kaiba had finally broke his concentration from his book and put it away. That's when he actually had noticed the girl next to him. 'Who is she? I never noticed her before, maybe she's new……….' Seto thought observing her, "she sure is….cute'

"Hey Usagi! Come sit with us!" Malik came grabbing Usagi towards Ryou and Yuugi before the others had a chance to ask her to sit with them.

"O-o-okay Malik-kun." Usagi stuttered, trying to keep up with the energetic boy, causing him to blush for the second time that day.

"Hey wait for me!" Jou yelled deciding to sit with them today instead of the gang. He swiftly ran out the door. Seto soon followed interested in the new person who will be sitting with them for now on.

The gang in the room just stared at the door, still in shock at what just happened, "That's weird. It seemed like Yuugi, Ryou and Malik already knew this new girl. But I never saw her in class until today." Honda said still a little confused.

"Yeah……….I don't know. That girl….." Marik said only to be cut-off.

"Who cares let's get to lunch already!" Bakura snorted, hiding his interest in how his hikari knew this beautiful girl by the name of Usagi.

* * *

When they finally stopped Usagi seen that they had led her to a table under a huge tree. Usagi notice that it wasn't just any tree, but a cherry blossom tree. She smiled, "This tree is so beautiful."

'Not as beautiful as you are…….' the three boys thought forgetting to cut off their mind links allowing the yamis to eavesdrop on their conversations. Within minutes Jou and Seto appeared and joined the group at the table.

"Umm hi I'm Usagi." Usagi said giving them a friendly smile.

"I'm Katsuya Jounouchi, but you can call me Jou though. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jou smiled giving her a wink.

"The name is Seto. Please ignore the puppy and his idiotic attempts at charm." Seto smiled taking pride in embarrassing his friend Jou. Usagi giggled as the two started arguing.

"You guys must be best friends……." Usagi blurted causing the two to stop fussing and turn their attention to her.

"Me and Katsuya best friends? Ha! Not in a million years." Seto said folding his arms. Jou who looked a little hurt just pouted.

"Oh come on Seto, you and Jou seem so close at times. Plus you two always try to impress one another." Ryou said trying to help his blonde haired friend out.

"Hey Ryou is not lying you know. It's like you two have some type of brotherly rival type of puppy love going on." Malik grinned knowing what he said will cause some conflict. Yuugi and Usagi laughed as he seen Jou and Seto faces turn like a tomatoes.

"BROTHERLY LOVE? OH PLEASE!" the two flushed boys yelled, hated being put on the spot in front of their new friend. Deciding it was best to end this before it got more serious Usagi decided to ask about the other students she had seen in class.

"If you don't mind me asking…………..do you three like have twins or something because I know I wasn't going crazy."

"Uhhh well actually…we do uhhh…..my twin name is Yami, Ryou's twin is Bakura and Malik twin is Marik." Yuugi replied nervously under pressure. The boys sweat dropped nervously as Usagi proceeded to look at them all to see if they were lying.

"Oh okay cool! It must be super to have twins. How come they won't sit with you?" Usagi asked puzzled on why they weren't here with them.

Before anyone can answer the bell rang and the gang got up to head back to class. They resume to their seats getting ready for another boring lecture. Jou tried his best to ignore the questioning looks he got from the gang he walked to school with earlier.

'…Aibou…' a voice said.

Yuugi stirred at the voice in his head, but soon calmed down, 'Yes Yami? Is there something wrong?'

'I heard your conversation at lunch with the others……'

'You did? Were you eavesdropping on me?'

'I would never do that aibou….the question the girl asked…..'

'You mean Usagi? What about it?' Yugi replied nervously feeling stupid for not shutting off his mind link like he usually doo.

'I was wondering what you was going to answer that's all………….' The darker self started feeling guilty thinking about the question the girl Usagi had asked. '……..Aibou?'

Luckily the bell rang saving Yuugi from having to deal with his yami, at least for now. He made sure he shut off his mind link before turning to Usagi, so this time Yami won't get to intrude on their conversation. "Hey Usagi, do you want to walk home together?"

"Hai! Let's go!" Usagi exclaimed.

The three hikaris and Usagi had walked to the door until Usagi stopped and ran towards Seto grabbing his hand, "Hey come with us please I'd really appreciate it," she then turn towards Jou," You too Jou! Come and walk with us!"

"Sure!" Jou said turning to the group he walked to school with earlier, "I guess I see you guys later"

They left joyfully leaving the group in the class baffled.

* * *

"So Usagi, you like the school so far?" Malik piped deciding it was time to step and get over this ridiculous shyness he was experiencing right now.

"Umm I guess its okay. I never was really a big fan of school honestly. But it was great to get cool new friends like you guys. I don't really have that much friends anymore." Usagi sighed trying not to think about the past.

"Oh……well....do you know how to get around in Domino City?" Ryou asked deciding to jump off the topic of friends.

"Well, actually, a little bit. I really had been here for about two weeks now."

"Two weeks? How come we didn't see you in school before?" Yuugi asked curiously.

"Because………..I wasn't emotionally ready to go to school."

The gang decided maybe they shouldn't question her no more and decided to continue their trip home in silence. Kaiba had called for someone to pick him up at Yuugi house. They soon grew close to a medium sized white house, Usagi stopped and smiled.

"Thank you so much for walking home with me really. Maybe when we get to know each other you can spend the night."

"Ya welcome. Hey I know how about we all go somewhere tomorrow huh? We can all meet up at Yuugi's house," Jou said enthusiastically, then turning to Seto," That includes you too macho boy!"

"Uhhh yeah….fine whatever. I guess I'll bring Mokuba along with us," he turned to Usagi," If you want I can stop by tomorrow to get you and show you where Yuugi house is."

"Okay cool! I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" Usagi said disappearing into her house.

The gang said their goodbye's as they continued on towards their house once they seen a limousine come picked Kaiba up. Yuugi said bye, so did Jou who decided to stay at Yuugi's house. Ryou and Malik continued on until Ryou reached his destination. Ryou gave him a big hug, "I see you tomorrow Malik-chan."

Malik continued on home smiling at the sky, "Thank you Ra! Thank you for giving us Usagi,"

* * *

A.N: So what do you think? I hope you guys enjoyed it, I know kinda cheesy and boring but it'll get interesting as it goes. I guess you can say this story is more about the hikaris, it's their turn to shine I guess. But don't worry I'm going to include more of the yamis in the next chapter ok! After looking at the chapter I realized how OC Kaiba sounds. I'll promise to fix it in the next chapter but I look forward to reading your reviews! So hit me up okay. Also depending on how this story goes I might make a website for it okay. Ttyl kousagibriefs ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! Do you miss me? He he don't answer that lol, but how you been? I finally had the will power to write Chapter 2! I'm not going to lie I was struggling a bit because of all the reviews about, I was going through confusion because I was trying to write to satisfy the reader but then I realized that yes even though you guys need to have a satisfying story I also have to be satisfy so I basically decided to be selfish this time for the sake of my story and vision and decided to act on how I feel is right so please guys don't kill me, but I'm taking people thoughts in consideration for next chapter!

Chapter 2

"Usagi your home…how was your first day at school dear?" a woman, by the name of Ikuko Tsukino, with long blue hair asked the teen.

"It was okay. I made a few new friends. By the way can I go over to their house tomorrow please?" Usagi asked.

"That great you had a good day Hun. And I don't mind you going over to your friend's house either, as long as these friends help you bring home good grades."

"Uhhh… yeah…sure!" the girl sweat dropped sneaking her way upstairs. One thing Usagi did know was that when it came to Math and English getting a good grade is impossible. The girl entered her room and took her glasses off, setting them on the dresser, and plopped herself on the bed. After a minute of staring at space, Usagi turned and stared at the picture sitting on her dresser. Her eyes instantly watered. In the picture were her and a group of girls and one guy.

'Why...why did you guys have to leave? Ami…Mina...Mako…Rei…oh Rei-chan…' the girl curled up into a ball and started crying rapidly.

"Usagi? Good heaven what's the matter?" a concerning voice asked

Usagi sat up and turned around to see Luna. Luna was her dark purple cat with red eyes and a beautiful crescent moon on her forehead. "Luna…?"

"Princess…,' the cat jumped into her lap," Why are you crying?"

"I'm…I'm alone…," more tears started to form into her puffy eyes," It's just hard Luna…I don't know what to do anymore."

"All you can do is move on Usagi. At least you still got Mamour."

"You're right I guess. Hey tomorrow I want you to come meet my new friends."

"New friends?" the cat asked confused.

"Yeah!" Usagi exclaimed feeling cheerful again, "Their names are Yuugi, Malik, Ryou, Jou-chan and Seto-kun!"

* * *

"Whoa Malik! You seem happy this day, what's the special occasion?" Isis, Malik older sister, asked seeing how unusually happy her brother was," Well…?"

"Malik just excited about his new girlfriend." Marik said smirking.

"You got a girlfriend Malik? I'm so happy for you!"

"Wait-what? She not my girlfriend! She just a friend of me, Yuugi and Ryou! Marik don't know what he is talking about!" Malik flushed while glaring at his yami.

"Whatever you say hikari-pretty. Anyway aren't you all supposed to take her somewhere tomorrow?" Marik asked curious.

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"Well you didn't close our mind link today, plus that's all you been thinking about."

"Oh…why aren't you at the arcade with the others? Jou said you guys were planning on going today."

"I wanted to spend time with you, is it a sin to want to hang with **my**hikari and his friends?"

"I guess if you say so. Anyways I wanted you to meet Usagi-kun anyway. She super sweet and I'm sure you'll like her."

"Yeah...another victim for me and Bakura to corrupt…" Marik smirked aloud.

"What did you say?" Malik said suspiciously.

"Nothing!"

"No tell me what you said!" Malik screeched.

"No! What I said is umm…None. Of. Your. Concern!"

Isis just stared at the two and giggled at how they argued back and forth. 'I'm glad those two are talking again. Maybe this Usagi girl is a saint.'

* * *

Bakura just stared at his yadonushiirritably waiting for him to acknowledge his presence. After ten minutes of staring Bakura yelled at him, "Well aren't you going to at least talk about her or ask me to join you tomorrow?"

"I didn't know you were interested." Ryou flinched at spirit's harsh tone.

"Baka…" Bakura huffed giving him his full attention," Who's the girl?"

"Girl?" Ryou put his head to the side before realizing what he mean, "Yea mean Usagi?"

Bakura gave him the look that said _if you don't answer my questions and quit being dumb may Ra help you_!  
"Uhhh yeah of course you mean Usagi," Ryou sweat dropped, "She is a girl me, Malik and Yuugi-kun bumped into earlier on our way to school. She real nice and friendly, we're suppose to meet up at Yuugi house tomorrow and go somewhere. I'm assuming...you want to come?"

"I suppose…not that I'm interested or anything. I guess if Marik is going to be there than I got to be there." Bakura smirked thinking about the turmoil they can cause together tomorrow.

"And why is that?" Ryou asked unsure about his yami. Bakura just smirked and retreated to his room leaving his hikari in awe and confusion. Ryou then followed the tomb robber in hopes to get a clear understanding of why he was so suddenly interested in going and what he and Marik were planning.

"Please stop hovering around me! You're my host not my wife! Plus I need to get ready for tomorrows events." Bakura snorted at Ryou before slamming the door in his face.

"Oh Bakura-kun…"

* * *

Somewhere in the shrouds of darkness in the sky an evil queen stared upon the planet earth. The evil queen had super long black hair and harsh cruel onyx colored eyes. She showed some disgust at the planet before her. Disgusted at how pathetic the people of earth had seemed compared to her and her minions. Yet through all this she sensed a strange auras radiating from this puny planet. "Messural!"

"Yes master?" the young woman with long curly red hair asked. She looked to be a high school student and wore a French maid that looked to be mixed with a jumpsuit that had showed a lot of cleavage. Her red eyes bore at her master waiting for the respond.

"Good of you to join here. My cards of the future displayed a new beginning for us Messural. They have leaded us to a puny pathetic planet called Earth. This is where you come in, I want you to steal energy from these pathetic earthlings, and…find out where those powerful auras are coming from."

"Yes master leave it up to me." Messural bowed before exiting from the darkness.

The evil queen turned back and stared at the stars and smirked," Soon I will have control over this pathetic planet and yes…even you stars…I will get revenge against Queen Serenity for imprisoning me in this darkness and weaken state. But soon once I gather enough energy from this planet, I'll go and find your seed Queen…I **will**find the baka Princess…"

* * *

"Usagi…" a voice called causing the girl to stir but fall back to sleep.

"USAGI!" Luna voice yelled causing her to wake up.

"Okay I'm up!" the blonde head mumbled rubbing her eyes," What's the big deal? I don't have school today so why not let me sleep?"

"Well one you been asleep for a while which is very concerning, two you suppose to go to your friends house today REMEMBER?"

"Oh yeah I forgot!" Usagi jolted out of bed running to her closet to see what she was going to where for today.

"Usagi, you clothes are on your dresser! You set them out yesterday remember…gosh I guess an impaired brain isn't the only thing wrong with you..." Luna scowled at Usagi for being forgetful.

"You're so mean Luna!" Usagi whined grabbing her clothes/

"Humph I wouldn't be so strict if you weren't so ditzy! Hurry up; you have your friends' downstairs waiting for you."

"Friends…oh that must be Seto!" Usagi hurried up and threw her clothes on. She put on a purple dress that was a little above knee length and had a bow tie. She wore some matching shoes that showed off her toes. She ran to her mirror and quickly yet elegantly put her hair in her usual hairstyle, two buns with some hair loose. She grabbed her purple purse and threw in her lip gloss, keys, phone and brooch. She turned to Luna and smiled," You ready? I promised to bring you yesterday so you won't be bored."

"Yes I'm ready! You look so pretty right now Usagi." Luna said jumping off the bed into Usagi arms.

"Aww thanks!" she blushed holding the cat and going downstairs. She saw her mom serving Seto and a little boy some breakfast while talking about how great his company is.

"Hey sorry for keeping you waiting, I was in a deep sleep." Usagi said apologetically. Everyone then turned their attention to Usagi. The young boy had blushed when he seen her, as well as Seto, and Ikuko just smiled.

"You sure had them waiting. I tried to wake you up but you were in a deep sleep, so I just let them in and asked them to join us for breakfast."

"Gomen nasei…" Usagi said again grabbing a piece of toast to eat and then turned her attention to the young boy. Seto noticed.

"Sorry how rude of me. This is my little brother Mokuba. Mokuba this is Usagi."

"So you're the one Seto was talking about. Hmm…are you his girlfriend?"

"NANI?! We're just friends!" Seto and Usagi blushed, shouting at the same time causing Mokuba and Ikuko to laugh. Seto got up deciding it was time to leave before anymore ridiculous questions start popping up.

"I think we should get going now. Plus I still have my driver waiting outside." Seto turned to leave with Mokuba close behind.

"Have fun honey! Oh and you look really pretty!" Ikuko said happy at how mature Usagi was getting.

"I will mom thanks! Come on Luna!" Usagi said grabbing Luna and running at the car to the limousine, 'Wow! I almost forgot that Seto-kun was rich.' She got in the limo and sat next to Mokuba.

"A cat?" Mokuba looked puzzled.

"Yeah this is Luna. I promised her she can tag along so she won't be bored without me."

"That's a pretty mark on her forehead." Seto said as Luna jumped on his lap and proceeded to rub her causing her to purr.

"Yeah that's her birthmark." Usagi replied happy at how well Luna got along with them. During the short ride there Seto talked about what he do and what his company was about amazing and, at the same time, trying to impress Usagi.

* * *

"Hey aibou, maybe you should calm down a little. The house looks fine, plus we not staying here that long remember?" Yami said trying to calm his frantic half down. The gang- Jou, Malik, Marik, Ryou and Bakura-who was already there, just stared at Yuugi. Marik and Bakura, who was amused, tried to stir up trouble by commenting on hw displeased Usagi would be seeing how disorganized the kitchen was or how she wouldn't like how small the living room was. Yami glared at them giving them a warning to shut up or else.

"Yami is right. Your house is fine…pay no attention to Marik-baka!" Malik said whacking Marik on the head.

"Yeah Yuugi-kun, pay Bakura no mind." Ryou said trying to give Bakura a glare, failing miserably.

"They just being jerks right now Yug. I'm sure Usagi don't care about how big or how small ya house is buddy." Jou gave him thumbs up. Marik, who was rubbing his head, and Bakura just glared at their other halves and Jou. Yami mentally thanked Jou for calming Yuugi down.

The doorbell ringed

"This must be her now," Yami turned to Marik and Bakura giving them a death glare," You two better not do anything stupid!"

"And why would you think we'll do anything stupid Oh Mighty Pharaoh?" Bakura asked sarcastically giving a fake bow. Marik chuckled.

"Because your better halves warned me you guys were up to something! Now excuse me while I get the door."Yami yelled turning on his heels to answer the door.

"Warned him huh?" Marik said as her and Bakura turned and gave a death glare to their hikaris. Jou sweat dropped, deciding it was best for him and Yuugi to go with Yami grabbed Yuugi and followed Yami to the door.

Yami opened the door to be greeted by the beautiful Usagi, the young Mokuba and…'Kaiba' Yami thought disdainfully.

"Hi I'm Usagi, you must be Yami. Yuugi and Seto told me about you."

"Yes I'm Yami. And I'm curious to know what Kaiba had to say…" Yami glared at Seto who gave him an equally matching glare.

"What me and Usagi or anyone for the matter talk about is none of your business." Seto paused when he noticed Jou, "I see the mutt is up bright and early."

"Kaiba!" Jou yelled tightening his fist. He stopped when he noticed Usagi there, "Oh hey Usagi, I hope moneybags didn't harassed you or anything." Usagi shook her head no while smiling; she turned to say hi to Yuugi who only blushed.

Malik and Ryou came running out the house as if their life depended on it. They stopped when they reached Usagi.

"Usagi-kun! Mokuba-kun! Kaiba, how are you guys this morning?" Ryou said recovering and giving a big smile.

"You and Malik look beat what's the-"Usagi was cut off by Marik and Bakura who decided to finally show their presence. There was a moment of silence before Yuugi sighed.

"This is Marik and Bakura the ones you seen in class yesterday."

"Oh…hi!" Usagi said shyly offering a hand. Bakura just stared at her hand and snorted continuing his way.

"I'm Marik and never mind my rude partner, he don't take well to pretty newcomers like yourself." Marik said taking her hand and kissing it while winking to Bakura. Marik knew this was the perfect opportunity to make Yami, Seto and the others jealous by flirting with Usagi.

"Arigato…" Usagi blushed.

"Enough flirting and lets go to the park already!" Malik said obviously jealous, grabbing Usagi kissed and leading her towards the park.

* * *

The gang headed toward the park and showed Usagi different places Domino had to offer. When they reached Sakura's Park they decided to settle by a bench near the lake. Usagi, Mokuba and Luna, who jumped off Seto's shoulder, ran near the lake. The others just looked amazed at how the lake and the day's affect added on to Usagi's beauty. She looked like a goddess in that purple dress. Bakura huffed at these strange emotions he was feeling and decided to try and dismiss them, labeling them as weak emotions only pathetic mortals felt.

"Wow the scenery here is so pretty don't you think Mokuba-chan?" Usagi asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah I never really notice how cool it was here until now."

"Meow!" Luna agreed with the two.

'She is so pretty…' Malik thought staring at her.

'She is, isn't she?' someone replied back.

'Marik? What are you doing in my thoughts?'

'It's hard to ignore when you thinking out loud…'

'Oh' Malik blushed, feeling embarrassed. He suddenly felt a chill. 'Hey! Did you feel that?'

'Feel what?'

'Something bad…something bad is coming our way…' Malik and Marik started to become more alert.

'What is that bad aura I'm sensing?' Usagi thought, as she noticed the area started to feel more sinister and dark. Luna stared to gently paw at her hand, Usagi nodded at her. Usagi grabbed Mokuba hand gently and walked back over to the group. "Umm can you guys excuse me for a minute, I have to use the restroom." She handed Luna to them so she wouldn't reveal her identity.

"Something is not right…" Yuugi said when he was sure Usagi couldn't hear.

"Something is heading our way." Bakura said as he felt his Millennium Ring glow.

"Whatever it is let it come, just as long a Usagi don't get hurt..."Yami said in a serious tone, getting ready for whatever came. The nice day suddenly turned dark and windy when all of a sudden a ball of energy came down.

"Mokuba! Watch out!" Seto said grabbing Mokuba out of the way as the gang all moved so they wouldn't get hurt.

"Well, well what do we have here? Looks like easy catches to me!" a blue female looking monster said. She looked like a harpy; she had blue skin and sharp fangs that were ready to devour anyone in her way. Ryou, Yuugi and Malik went behind their darker halves scared. Seto stared viciously at the youma with Mokuba and Luna behind him.

"I don't know who the hell you are or what type of holograms or magic tricks you're pulling, but you will pay for trying to hurt Mokuba!"

The beast laughed at Seto then glared, "And may I ask you...how the hell are you going to stop me?" The beast proceeded to throw these energy balls at them causing them to split up and run to dodge her attack.

'Kuso! Why is she attacking up?' Yami thought as he held on to Yuugi hand tightly running to find a safe area.

Ryou had tried to keep up with Bakura and tripped in the process, "Aye! Bakura help me!"

"Oh no, Ryou!" Malik and Yuugi shouted.

"Yadonushi! Don't worry!" Bakura said turning to go back for him, becoming very concerned.

"Hahaha! Looks like cutie pie here will be my first victim!" the youma smirked firing an energy ball toward Ryou.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

Ryou expected to get hit but nothing had come his way. Instead when he looked up he saw…a beautiful goddess before him. The gang looked amazed by this girl. The girl before them, or rather young lady, had long silver hair that seemed never ending. She wore a sailor suit and knee length red boots. She wore a tiara and had a chocker on with a golden crescent moon in the middle. She had these weird white goggles or glasses (one like Sailor V's) shielding her eyes and identity.

'Who is this tenshi?' Yami thought still amazed by her presence.

"Argh! How dare you stop my attack! How the hell is you anyway?" the youma demanded angrily.

"How nice of you to ask, I'm sorry but I will not allow you to harm these innocent people no longer! For I am Sailor Moon the champion of love and justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over trash! And that means you!" The girl, now know as Sailor Moon, said bravely as she did her heroic poses. The gang all sweat dropped except for Jou.

"Cool catch phrase!" he said giving her thumbs up receiving a smile back.

"Well Sailor…whoever you are! You're no match for me! DARK ENERGY BALL!" the youma replied, lashing out a full power attack towards Sailor Moon.

"Twilight Flash!" Sailor Moon yelled, as a flashing light came from her tiara dissolving the energy ball attacking the youma.

"NANI? IMPOSSIBLE…" the youma then dissolved into moon dust.

"She defeated the monster?" Mokuba and Marik said looking amazed.

"But how..?" Yuugi asked still in awe.

Before she can reply a woman appeared. The woman had red eyes, red curly hair and wore a red outfit, it was Messural. She just smirked and clapped her hands, "Bravo Sailor Moon! You managed to defeat my youma."

"Who are you? What do you want and why did you attack us?"Yami demanded as the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead.

'Yami?' Sailor Moon thought curiously seeing there was more to Yami than she thought.

"He he the names Messural, I'm one of the members of the Dark Moon Elites."

"Dark Moon Elites?" Sailor Moon said puzzled.

"Don't worry Sailor Moon; we will be seeing each other pretty soon. And next time you won't be so lucky!" she scoffed disappearing into the darkness.

"Da Dark Moon Elite? Is that some type of circus group?" Jou asked puzzled. Everyone just stared at him stupidly. As if it were her cue Sailor Moon jumped into the buses and disappeared before anyone said anything.

"Wait…she's gone. I forgot to thank her." Ryou said staring at the spot where she saved him.

"Who was that girl?" Bakura asked still not believing what had just happened.

"I don't know...but she looks very familiar…-"Marik was cut off by Malik shriek.

"We forgot about Usagi!" The gang ran to the restroom to see Usagi walk out.

"Oh hey guys! What's wrong, you guys look distraught?" Usagi said looking worried.

"Usagi you totally missed we were-"

"It's nothing. We were just getting ready to leave that's all." Seto said covering Mokuba from telling Usagi anything.

"Oh okay let's go then." Usagi said, as the group followed her remaining quiet for the rest of the trip. They had finally reached Yuugi's house when Usagi turned to them," I need to get going, I see you some other time ok? Let's go Luna!"

"Bye Usagi-kun, we'll come and get you tomorrow for school!" Ryou, Yuugi, and Malik said, waving her goodbye as she ran off with Luna.

"I think it's best if Usagi don't know anything about what happened." Seto said, as he grabbed Mokuba and headed towards his limo with Mokuba.

"For once, moneybags is right. There is no need to put Usagi in danger." Jou said staring at the limo as it sped off.

"You're right, but I want to know…who was that girl Sailor Moon?" Yuugi asked as the gang stood there lost in thought.

* * *

AN: Hey guy's so what do you think? Sorry I took long to do chapter 2 and I hope it wasn't a complete utter failure. Please review it and tell me what you think. Hopefully more actions to come and Marik and Bakura start to get more suspicious of Usagi-kun! But tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey what's up people? I know I took awhile to update but…BAM! Here it is. I was a little distracted from this with school and everything. I was actually, for all you Full Metal Alchemist fans, thinking about making a Sailor Moon/Full metal Alchemist crossover. But still, I plan on doing this story and continue it. I was actually thinking about making a site dedicated to this fanfic. Once I become more established I will. So pretty soon I will be accepting fan art for this fic. Just keeping you guys updated ;)! Also if there's any question for this fanfic I will be posting the answers for those at the end of the story each chapter ok.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Sailor Moon; I am just a mere fan girl lol!

Answer to question from review:

LunarStar Princess Krystal: To your question in the last chapter I'm not sure Mamour roll yet so I will see as the story continues.

* * *

Chapter 3

When Usagi got home she swiftly ran to her room and locked the door. She threw herself on the bed and let out a big huff, "What a crazy day…who would have thought a new enemy. And Yami…there is more than meets the eye with him."

"Yes there is something strange about those three identical boys." Luna said jumping on the bed.

"Hmmm…let's see from my observations on these three strange boys identical to Ryou, Malik and Yuugi-kun; Yami seem charismatic, dignify, mighty and almost royal like, Bakura is…well a jerk yet super hot, and Marik seemed gentleman like yet at the same time off."

"Wow Usagi, you sure got good observation skills." Luna said sarcastically, a little annoyed at her lack of seriousness.

* * *

"Hmm I need to find out who this Sailor Moon is and thank her for saving my life. She sure is pretty huh Malik-kun" Ryou ask the bronze boy who decided to spend the night at Ryou's house with Marik.

"Yeah, she was, but I think Usagi-kun is way prettier."

"Ohh I see, so Malik-chan does have a crush on Usagi. I guess Yuugi was right." Ryou said giving him a humorous 'I knew it!' face.

"NANI? What are you talking about, we are just…you shouldn't talk anyway because you like her too!" Malik flushed.

"Well she is cute; at least I'm not denying it like you! Plus I kind of like this Sailor Moon girl. She did save me after all."

"Whatever you say…hey what Marik and Bakura doing? They a little too quite then usual don't you think?"

"Yeah, they are quite, what are they up to?" Ryou said following Malik upstairs to hear the two yamis chatting.

"So you know the plan right?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah ummm something about that Sailor Moon girl identity?" Marik asked confused.

"You haven't been listening at all huh?" Marik put his head down in shame," I said we're going to find out who this Sailor girl is! And I kind of have a hunch of who it is!"

"Really? Who?" Marik asked with a little interest in what Bakura had to say finally.

"I think that it is…" Bakura was cut off by Malik and Ryou entering the room.

"Bakura-kun what are you and Marik-chan up to?" Ryou asked a little nervous by his and Marik quietness.

"Yeah Marik, you better not be up to anything stupid!" Malik scorned towards his yami.

"What we do is none of your concern yadonushi. Now you kiddies run along and make tea or do whatever you mortals seem to do."

"Yeah, no weaklings allowed." Marik said as he tried to push the two boys out only to get wacked by Malik.

"We are not leaving until you tell us whats going on!" he yelled.

"No."

"Fine! I guess we'll be here all night." Malik said putting his hand on his hips.

"Then I guess that is what we going to do then." With that said they did exactly that.

* * *

Next day a weary Malik, Ryou, Bakura and Marik walked into the classroom nearly passing out on their desk. The gang looked at them and was confused, and then a million weird thoughts passed through their heads on what they could have done.

"Hey guys what's with the soporific attitudes?" Yuugi asked his buddies Malik and Ryou.

"Marik and Bakura-baka kept us up all night last night…" Malik replied sleepily.

"Kept up last night…NANI?" Yuugi blushed at the sudden thought that came to his head.

"No! Not in that way! Bakura was hiding something and refused to tell us so we stood up late trying to convince him to tell me what it was." Ryou said.

"Oh." Yuugi calmed down a little.

"I didn't know you had such a dirty mind aibou." Yami said putting his hand on Yuugi shoulder grinning a little. Yuugi blushed.

"Hey, good morning guys! Did you hear about that incident in the park?" Anzu said running over.

"Huh?" Yuugi said as Yami, Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou perched in to see what she was going to say and how she knew about the incident.

"Well supposedly some type of monster had attack these teenagers and a young female in a sailor suit saved them. They said she wore the weirdest outfit and hairstyle." Anzu said sounding like a reporter.

"I heard that she was cute! That's what Jou said at least." Honda appeared, joining the conversation.

"Jou?" Anzu said turning to Honda.

"Yeah, he told me that it was him, Seto, Yuugi, and the rest that got attacked then saved by the girl. I was going to see if you guys were ok."

"Aii! Why didn't you say anything? Are you guys ok?" Anzu said, checking the gang out to see if they okay.

"We're fine Anzu." Yami smiled reassuring her they made it in one piece.

"Hai thanks to Sailor Moon no tenshi." Ryou stated passionately. Before anyone can say anything Usagi and Jou ran in the class, seconds later Seto walked into the class as if he didn't care if he was late.

"We…huff…made…it!" Usagi said as if she were in labor.

"Thank goodness…we took that shortcut." Jou said wiping off the sweat on his forehead.

"Dumb pup, did you know you were actually twenty minutes early?" Usagi and Jou nearly died o the spot," Hell I'm surprised you made it here early Katsuya."

"Twenty minute EARLY?!" Usagi and Jou passed out on their desk.

"Uhhh wow, I guess now we have to slacker blondes in the group." Anzu said as everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

"My master I am sorry for my failure. One of the surviving Sailor's, their leader, Sailor Moon interfered with my plans. I assure you that I won't fail you my queen." Messural said with her head down ashamed of her failed mission to her queen.

The woman looked at her servant and smiled," Thanks Messural, I am gracious of the information you gave me. Now I know that the Moon brat is here. I want you to do whatever to capture that Sailor and have her say where she is hiding the Princess. If she refuses..," the woman paused to push some of long black hair out of her face, "If she refuses, then I want you to suck her energy dry!"

"Yes my queen, my plan is to enroll myself into this school. My dark powers have told me that in this school strong energy lurks there in some of the students. Also I believe that the Sailor brat attends this school. So please my queen, be patient and our wishes shall become reality."

"Good job Messural, you may leave me now," Messural bowed and turned to leave her queen, "Haha I'm almost there pretty Princess. Soon your power will belong to me and you'll be just a useless puppet in my master plan. Queen Serenity I'd love to see your face as your daughter or should say my daughter kisses the feet of me, Queen Melenia."

* * *

The gang, who all decided to sit with each other came from lunch and entered the classroom to notice a girl standing next to the teacher. "Okay class I want you all to take your seats."

'Yami...'.' Yuugi said through his mind link.

'Yes aibou?'

'That girl…I sense a negative aura around her.'

'Same here and I feel as if we seen her somewhere…'

"Konnichiwa! My name is Aio; I hope to make good acquaintances with you." The girl 'Aio' said as she stared at everyone with her blank red eyes. A she went to take her seat she mentally smirked,' Yes, these fools don't have a clue. Haha now it's time to attack my dear youma'

Before anyone can ask the girl anything there was a huge crash and the girl Aio pretended to scream,"Oh my gosh, what's that?" They students in the class turned to see where the crash originated from, to see a huge spider like youma. The girl Aio then passed out as the rest of the students ran.

"Hey you ok? Hello?" Jou said as he and Honda went to try and aid the girl with no luck, "No use she's out. What a great first day to a new school to have a freak monster attack."

"Yuugi!" Yami said as he and the dark halves went to see if their hikaris were safe.

'Oh no what am I going to do? I need to transform but if I leave they might get hurt…' Usagi paused to look at Yuugi and the gang, 'But if I transform here…but then they will know I'm Sailor Moon.'

"Where do these creatures come from?" Seto said as he went in front of Usagi to protect her," Don't worry I'll protect you."

"Seto…"

"Strong energy…" the youma said as it turned towards Usagi and Kaiba," Your energy…belong to me now!"

"Seto!" Usagi and Jou yelled as the creature snatched Seto and scurried out of the classroom.

"Don't worry Seto I'll save ya!" Jou said running after the creature.

"Jounouchi! Anzu and Honda! I want you two to get Aio out of here. We're going to go after the creature and get Jou and Seto back." Yami said as he, Marik and Bakura ran out the door.

"You get out of here to Usagi-kun." Ryou said as he, Yuugi and Malik followed their Yamis.

"Uhhh…what happened?" the girl Aio said gaining consciousness.

"Nothing, you just had an accident. Me and Honda going to get you out of here." Anzu said as Honda led the girl out of the classroom.

Usagi just stood there horrified by the thought of Seto getting hurt because of her, 'Oh no…what have I done?'

* * *

So there is chapter 3, I hoped you all liked it. It wasn't my best writing but hay what can I say. I felt I should have organized it and set it up more but I been focused on a new story I am going to create. Sadly it is not a ygo and sm crossover. I decided to make a new Sm/Fma crossover. My other Sm/Fma story needs a lot of revision and I didn't like how I started it so I may not update for a while, but I'll see. But this new story I am coming up with is a must and I feel that I must do this for my sake. But don't worry I am going to continue this story of course. I might make a site to for this story and my new one, I am also planning on doing fan art for this story so please stay in tune also any question you have you can ask in review because I decided to start answering review so don't feel surprised if your mentioned her ok. Also If you like to draw hit me up and maybe I can post your drawing up on mi site ok ^_^. Also any bad guys ideas email at latrellbrice12 on yahoo, because i need bad guys. Just send a profile i'll give you credit i i use them in my story.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

AN: Hey guys I'm back. It seems lately that everyone has taken an interest in this story so I'm very happy. Just been stressed out with school and mi living situation. But yeah I just had been thinking about how to make this story and what direction to go in. We'll see as it goes okay guys! Oh also there will be a surprise visitor. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these animes because if I did I'd be rich!

* * *

Chapter 4

Usagi just stood in the spot in shock. She felt the wetness forming in her eyes by the past actions. 'Because of me…Seto...he might…' At that thought she let her tears loose, unable to contain the any longer. 'Why does everyone always get hurt because of me? Why can't I be the one who die? Why is it people, who I love, that have to die protecting me…' Usagi fell to her knees, unable to overcome the emotional defeat.

'Stand up Princess.' a voice said.

"Nani? That voice…Rei-kun?" Usagi said as she looked up. A transparent figure appeared before Usagi. It was of a young woman, no older than Usagi, with long raven hair and violet eyes to match. She was wearing a sailor fuku that consisted of the colors red and violet bows. "Rei-kun!"

'Usagi-hime…please don't cry. Be strong, I know if anything you can make things right." The ghostly Rei said as she kneeled and put her hand to Usagi cheek and comforted her. Usagi touched her hand.

"Please Rei-kun, don't leave me. Aishiteru!" Usagi cried. Rei smiled at her princess, she brought Usagi face up so they had eye contact. She leaned in and planted a passionate kiss on Usagi's lips.

'Don't worry Usagi. I'll always be with you and we'll be reunited again. Until then sayonara…aishiteru…' Rei then vanished leaving the flushed Usagi there.

'Rei-kun…' Usagi looked down and noticed Rei henshin pen, 'Nani? How did this appear here?' Usagi picked it up and dropped it in her bag. "Argh! I have to be brave for Seto-kun, the others, and Rei-kun..." Usagi wiped her eyes and grabbed her locket," Moon Cosmic Power! Make Up!"

* * *

"Ahh! Let...m-me go! Ahh!" Seto yelled as the creature began to drain his energy. The creature had Seto trapped in a web formed along two school lamppost. Dark energy had begun sucking away Seto energy.

"Hahaha, once I've drain you of all that massive energy I sensed from you, I guess I'll have you as a tasty snack." The spider like youma salivated.

"Hey ugly, let him go now!" Jounouchi yelled as he and he others appeared.

"You idiot! Don't worry about me…Jou" Seto passed out `from the energy lost.

"Kaiba!" Yugi yelled.

"How dare you call me ugly you foolish boy, I'll make sure you're a dried out corpse when I'm done!" the youma began to shoot its webs towards Jou.

"I don't think so!" Yami used his millennium puzzle to quell the fiend's attack. He then used his powers to temporarily blind the youma. "Let's go help Kaiba." The gang went over to Kaiba to try and set him free with no luck.

"Kuso! This stuff is hard to rip through." Bakura said getting agitated.

'I have an idea!' Malik said through his mind link.

'Huh?' Marik responded.

'Use the Millennium Rod to break through.'

'Yeah that'll work! Thanks.' Marik pulled out the Millennium Rod and revealed the bottom half to be a dagger. He used it to cut through the cob webs surrounding Seto's body. Once his body was loose Jou grabbed him so he wouldn't fall.

"Don't worry Kaiba-san; we're going to take you somewhere safe. Plus Jou won't allow you to get hurt anymore." Ryou said to sooth the unconscious Seto. By this time Yami affect towards the youma wore off and the youma was more furious than ever.

"You thought you little trick would work against me? Haha, don't push your luck!"

"It's you who will be needing luck today!" a voiced yelled. Everyone turned to see where the voice had come from to see the young soldier Sailor Moon. A few students who were hiding in the bushes looked up in awe, amazed to finally see the weird suited heroine. Sailor Moon jumped in the air and landed in front of the gang. "I'm Sailor Moon and I assure you that whoever messes with the innocent shall become moon dust!"

"We'll see Sailor Brat! Let's see how you manage my friends!"

"Friends?" Jou asked. A horde spider like youma appeared. They were a miniature version of the bigger youma, but they still were a threat. "Damn! There's some many of them. No worry Seto I'll protect you."

"Is Set-I mean your friend okay?" Sailor Moon turned to Jou with a worried face.

"I don't know…but no worries! As soon as we get rid of these circus clowns he'll be safe." Jou responded giving her a reassuring smile. Sailor Moon nodded back.

"Attack my children! KILL THEM ALL!" the head spider said, as her horde came after the gang.

"Let's do this guys! Moon Frisbee!" Sailor Moon launched her tiara at a few of her enemies. The hikaris hid behind their yamis as they used their Millennium Items to send some of the mini youmas to the Shadow Realm. Jou laid Seto down, carefully, and picked up a stick and swatted at the spiders that came their way.

"Hey Jou, don't worry pal I got your back!" Honda said as he ran toward his buddy and helped him swat away the spiders.

"Honda? I thought you were helping that girl with Anzu? Where is she anyway?"

"Don't worry, Anzu and the girl Aio is safe. I came back to help you out."

"Aww Honda you're a real pal you know that!"

"There just too many of them!" Yugi said as the group paused to take a breath. Already they were worn out and there was still too many of them left. The spiders began to encircle around the group.

"We have to find a way to stop them all." Yami said, confused of what to do.

"Hahaha tired already? Well too bad!" The spiders lunge forward.

"I guess this is it guys. I just wanted you to know you were the best of friends." Jou whined.

"Same here." Honda said as he and Jou grabbed on to each other.

"Don't give up yet guys!" Sailor Moon said as her Cutie Moon Rod appeared, "Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon held on to her Moon Rod as she used it to destroy all the miniature spider youmas.

"Yeah we did!" Jou yelled jumping up, but it was short lived. While they were distracted the head spider launched a web at the. They were now trapped with now way of defending themselves. Sailor Moon tried to break free, but the attempts proved to be futile.

"Hahahahaha! Rule number one; never take your eyes off the enemy! Now let's see which off you shall be my first victim," the youma looked at the gang and then stopped at Yugi," This cute one shall be my first."

"Yugi! Don't you touch him or you'll pay for it!" Yami growled giving a death glare. The monster snorted as she opened up its demon like mouth to reveal razor sharp fangs and a long gruesome tongue.

"Die!" the youma shouted preparing to devour Yugi.

'This is it…' Yugi said to himself as he closed his eyes.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" a wave of miniature pink hearts attacked the youma.

'Nani can it be…?' Sailor Moon thought to herself. A pink haired girl quickly ran to the gang, took of her tiara, and proceeded to slash through the webs freeing them. The monster turned and glared at the girl. Their savior looked to be a girl around the age of 10. She had cotton pink hair put up in a style similar to Sailor Moon just with pointy buns and beautiful red eyes. She wore a sailor fuku of all pink with the exception of red bows. She was an exact replica of Sailor Moon with some differences.

"What another one of you mini skirt wearing brats?" the youma hissed

"It's Sailor Chibi Moon and your luck is about to change!" Chibi Moon turned to Sailor Moon and nodded. A Moon Rod appeared in Chibi Moon hand and Sailor Moon had picked up hers.

"Argh! I won't be defeated! Poisonous Web Blast!"

"Double Moon Princess Halation!" the blast went through the web blast towards the youma.

"No this can't be, impossible!" the attack turned the youma to moon dust. Sailor Moon fell to her knees and let out a sigh of relief. The gang just stood there for a moment of silence until Ryou decided to say something.

"Great job Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon! Arigato for saving me last time Sailor Moon-kun!"

"No problem. Usa-I mean Sailor Moon, we need to help these people." Chibi Moon pointed at the nearby students who got hurt and Seto.

"Hai! Moon Cosmic Power!" Her Cosmic Hearth Compact opened to reveal a crystal. The crystal lit up and began to heal the students and Seto. The three spirits watched in amazement wondering, what was the story behind this warrior Sailor Moon.

"Your friends should be okay now. We have to go now." Chibi Moon said as she took Sailor Moon hand. The two was about to leave when Yugi stopped them.

"Mrs. Chibi Moon…I umm…arigato!" he said giving a bow.

"Anytime!" Chibi Moon giggled giving a bow.

"Oh Miss Sailor Moon…" Ryou said shyly.

"Hai?" Sailor Moon asked with curiosity.

"Uhhh….well…I…never mind…" Ryou put his head down in defeat.

"Sayonara…" Sailor Moon replied, but, before she left she walked over to Ryou and kissed him on the cheek. Ryou froze on the spot and turned red. The two girls `had jumped on top the roof top and vanished.

* * *

Once the two girls were out of sight they deformed back to their regular selves. Before the small girl can say anything Usagi pulled her into a warming embrace. Usagi took in the smaller girls enticing scent. It felt like ages since she last seen the young girl. She still looked like her old self, cute, just a little more mature.  
"Chibi-Usa…I missed you so much!" Usagi finally broke the embrace.

"I missed you too Usagi-kun! I just had to come when Puu told me about well you know…" Chibi-Usa paused sheepishly not wanting to make Usagi cry. She knew about the fall of the inner senshis from this new mysterious enemy, but what confused Chibi-Usa was that the enemy that they just defeated wasn't quite the same enemy Puu or the outers talked of, "Don't worry Usa, for now on you little cousin is here for you!"

Usagi smiled and just stared at her. Chibi-Usa was such a strong girl and so independent for her age. From then on Usagi decided that she'll be strong for Chibi-Usa and Rei-kun. Almost instantaneously Usagi remembered the others, "Aye! Yugi and the others must be worried about me! Come on Chibi-Usa!" she grabbed the confused girl and went to go find the others.

* * *

Anzu just stared at the red haired girl before her worried. The girl had passed out again when Honda went back to see if Yami and the others were okay. Anzu proceeded to shake the girl to see if she were okay, "Aio? Hey Aio wake up!" The girl began to stir and slowly began to open her eyes. Crimson had met with azure. The girl had sat rubbing her head.

"What happen all I remember is being in a classroom and…the monster! Is it gone are we safe now?" the girl Aio, appeared to be frantic. Anzu put her hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"No worries were safe and-" Anzu was cut off by someone calling her name. She turned to see Yugi and the others coming her way. She nearly pushed the girl Aio out of the way when she ran towards her friends. She embraced Yugi and then Yami. "Don't scare me like that! I thought you guys got hurt."

"It's okay Anzu we're fine." Yugi blushed.

"Yeah, thanks to Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon!" Ryou said with huge smile, still a little flushed about the kiss. He decided that he'll be Sailor Moon's number one fan.

"Chibi Moon?" the girl Aio asked as she walked up to the group. Secretly Aio was damning them for killing off her youma, but she was also surprised by the thought of another Sailor.

"Yeah Sailor Chibi Moon, she saved us when we was about to be lunch." Jou said turning his attention to the new girl, 'For some reason I just don't feel comfortable around this girl.'

"Who would've known spiders could be such a threat." Marik said never experiencing such things. The gang nodded in agreement when Anzu turned towards Seto.

"Kaiba you're okay? I thought you'd be hurt badly."

"He woulda if I wasn't around. Plus Sailor Moon healed him along with the injured students." Jou said proudly feeling as if Seto owed him a thank you.

"Don't push your luck mutt! Anyhow where is Usagi? Is she alright?" That's when the gang realized the forgotten blonde.

"How can we forget about her?" Malik exclaimed feeling guilty about leaving her. As if on cue a blonde haired girl whose hair was in one huge bun ran toward them, but she wasn't alone. With her was a cotton pink haired girl that was an exact replica of her and Chibi Moon. The only thing was she was wearing a normal school uniform and had her hair in a bun like Usagi.

"You guys are okay!" Usagi hugged Malik tightly causing him to blush. She then turned towards Seto, "Seto-kun your okay too!"

"We're okay but Usagi? Who is that little girl with you?" Yami asked as everyone turned to the little girl. Chibi-Usa started to feel awkward; Usagi sensed it and went over to her taking her hand.

"This is my adorable little cousin, Chibi-Usa! She came to come live with us for awhile. When I was looking for you guys I ran into her. She must have heard about that monster and came to see if I was okay." Usagi said feeling guilty about having to partially lie to them. Well in a way she thought it wasn't absolutely a lie since she did see if she was okay and will be living with her for awhile.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Chibi-Usa and I hope we can be great acquaintances." The pink haired girl curtsied.

"It's nice to meet you too! I never had seen cousins that were almost identical. By the way, I am Malik." The bronze boy said as he pointed all his friends to the girl. "Oh and this is Aio."

"Aio huh?" Chibi-Usa looked at her and then narrowed her eyes, 'I don't trust her…I sense some weird vibe from her…' The groups heard sirens nearby and decided it was time to leave.

"Well got to go bye!" the girl, Aio, just ran off.

"Well I and yadonushi have to go. You know how me and law enforcement don't match." Bakura said not even realizing his error.

"Yadonushi?" Usagi asked, staring at Bakura as if he were crazy. Chibi-Usa mentally smirked as if she knew what he meant. Bakura just stood there lost of words, so Marik decided to help his buddy out.

"What he means is Ryou. Haha you see umm-"

"Ryou basically pay the rent where they stay so Bakura calls him the landlord." Malik said plastering up a believable face. Though Usagi didn't look convince she nodded he head anyway. She looked around and noticed Seto was gone.

"Hey where Seto go?"

"He left already! I guess moneybags had somewhere to be at. Jerk coulda said bye at least." Jou pouted.

"Yeah. Hey guys let me get your email so I can hit you guys up later."

"Okay!" Anzu said as she pulled out a paper and pen and wrote down her email and gave it to the others.

"Well I guess I'll chat with you all tomorrow. Maybe we can do something so you can get to know Usa a little." Usagi said shoving the emails in her bag. She grabbed Chibi-Usa by her hand and turned to leave, "Later!" The gang watched her leave as they decided to now go their separate ways. Malik and Marik went with Ryou and Bakura to their house.

"Hey Bakura, don't you think it's weird how this girl Chibi-Usa appeared right after this Chibi Moon girl appeared?" Marik asked as they walked to their destination.

"Yeah I was wondering the same. It's also weird how in both attacks Usagi was nowhere to be seen." Bakura pondered. Malik went in front of them and stopped them.

"What are you trying to say? You think Usagi is behind this?" Malik was a little upset.

"Well I'm just saying it's a little weird how Usagi always appear after the incidents and how this mystery cousin just showed up. That's what I'm saying!" Bakura snapped.

"Hey you two take it easy. I'm positive it's just coincidental. Plus Usagi is a good girl and her cousin is pretty nice." Ryou said calming the two down. The four continued on until on when Marik suddenly stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Malik asked.

"What if Usagi is Sailor Moon?" The four just stopped and thought for a moment.

"No way!" they all said thinking it was impossible for the fragile girl to be such a strong warrior.

If only they knew.

* * *

AN: So there it was! What you think? I hoped you enjoyed. Sorry if I didn't make the fighting more exciting I'll try harder till later! Sayonara!

To answer your questions:

**sun's and stars**: I don't know who will end up with who yet. We'll see as time passes.

**LunarStar Princess Krystal****: **No Usagi is Queen Serenity daughter what Evil Queen Melenia mean is she basically trying to brainwash Usagi because of her hatred towards Q. Serenity she wants to hurt her by taking the thing most precious to her.

**ShindouSerenity28**: No Mamour isn't evil. He will be in it but I don't know his role yet. The scout will be revealed more later. Artemis will appear when the outers do. I decided to add a twist to the story but I'm not going to be till a little later so stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Hey guys what's up? I know it's been like months but I guess its time to update this story since it's been awhile also since people seem to really enjoy this story. I still don't know whether to make the hikaris girls or not but we'll see. Also one thing I wanted to ask was whether or not you guys had a problem with shoujo-ai or shounen-ai mentioned or hinted in the story, because even though I may included it I would like to see how you as readers feel about it because if it really disgust you I will keep it on a minimum but I will included it still I don't know yet.

Attention Readers: I really like **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM** so don't be afraid to give it. I'm going to start going more in depth with the story and not focus too much with pairings. Also just to let you know about the Marik and Malik thing, I am aware that Marik isn't a yami (he is more like an a split-personality and I know in reality Malik and Marik wouldn't get along but for the story sake lets just pretend ok.

To answer some questions:

Detonate: Youmas are like demons. In sailor moon thats what they call the demons they fight

Mistress Ahiru: Rei is Sailor Mars real/japanese name. kun is a japanese attachment for someone who you care for or affectionate for. I used that attack because i assume since she is a form up that she can still use other attack in her lower forms also since Sailor Chibi Moon was in her first form (instead of her 2nd form with Usagi) I used Princess Haltation so they can attack togethere.

Alycee Lanet: So far I'm not certain who to match Usagi with yet. We'll see as time progresses.

Disclaimer: I do not own either anime's/manga's. The only thing I own is the plot okay.

* * *

Chapter 5

At the Tsukino household everyone was praising Chibi-Usa coming home, of course with the help of Luna-P magic. Ikuko made a huge meal in honor of her return.

"So Chibi-Usa, how long do you plan on staying?" Ikuko asked, looking at the pink haired girl.

"Umm well maybe for awhile I don't know," the pink haired girl scratched her head, "My mom wanted me to have someone to interact with so she suggested I stay here until I'm ready to go home, hehehe."

"Well you can stay here as long as you please." They proceeded to eat happily.

* * *

"Please forgive me my master. I almost had her until that pink haired Sailor Brat showed up. Don't worry I'll get he-"

"Did you say a pink haired Sailor?" Queen Melenia asked.

"Yes she called herself Sailor Chibi Moon." Messural looked up to her master.

"So another Sailor managed to survive without use knowing, how interesting."

"Do you want me to capture her too my master?"

"Yes, I can use her as well. Now go and please don't fail me!"

"I won't my queen." Messural then vanish to plan on how to capture the two Sailors.

When she was sure Messural was gone she walked to a hidden room where a female was chained to a wall. She smiled, wickedly, at the raven haired girl.

"Soon I will put you to use."

* * *

Usagi woke up in the night unable to sleep. She turn to see Chibi-Usa and Luna fast asleep, she smiled.

"There's no way I'm going to get any sleep now," Usagi walked over to her computer and turned it on, "I might as well see if anyone is online." She looked at her screen to see that Yami and Bakura were online. Before she can click Yami sent her an IM.

Yami: Good evening. You're up late.

Usagi: Lol yeah same to you. I couldn't get much sleep

Yami: Same here

Usagi: so…how is it going?

Yami: I'm okay, just bored everyone is sleep.

Usagi: Oh. Well um… do you like have any plans tomorrow?

Yami: ….No…

Usagi: That's good. How about we meet tomorrow since I don't know much about yet?

Yami: That's okay with me. What time and where?

Usagi: Great! Well meet around 12; I'll give you my address and just you and me okay?

Yami: Okay, see you tomorrow.

Usagi: Goodnight.

Yami: Goodnight (signs off)

Usagi smiled happy to have a plan for tomorrow. She was about to sign off until she seen that Bakura was still on, she decided to IM him.

Usagi: hey!

Bakura: ………..

Usagi: hehehe so what are you doing up late?

Bakura: what is it to your concern?

Usagi: I was just asking!

Bakura: Well maybe you should learn to mind your business and I'm up because I can be

Usagi felt her cheeks heat up. She couldn't believe how rude Bakura was compared to Ryou. They were like complete opposites. 'Stupid jerk, I shouldn't have add him, that no good-'

Bakura: I don't understand what's so special about you

Usagi:?

Bakura: Ryou and Malik seems to think you're special

Usagi blushed.

Usagi: really I don't know why

Bakura: that's what I want to know

Usagi: oh

Bakura…are you free tomorrow I want to see what's so special

Usagi: I'm suppose to meet Yami tomorrow

Bakura: humph forget about that baka

Usagi: Baka? I'm sorry I really can't I promis-

Bakura: Then meet me now

Usagi: What now?! But there's-

Bakura: I meet you in front of your house in 5

Usagi: But-(Bakura signs off)

Usagi turned off her computer and just sat there unsure of what to do. Bakura was going to be here in less then 5 minutes and she wasn't sure whether to sneak out or stand him up.

'I guess I'll go.' Usagi quietly went to her closet and grabbed her long white skirt and jean jacket. When she was done getting dress she walked over to her window and carefully slipped out.

Not being careful Usagi slipped.

"Eeekk!" she shrieked, expecting to hit the ground. It never came.

"You should be more careful." Bakura smirked.

"Bakura!" he put her down and she smiled, "Thanks."

"Hn."

* * *

They walked in silence until they reached the park from the other day. Usagi felt awkward by the silence.

"So…how did you know where I lived anyway?"

"Hmm…a little birdie told me." He smirked, referring to his hidden millennium ring.

"Oh." Usagi replied sitting down, Bakura soon joined her.

"It's weird…"

"What's weird?" Usagi asked, curious to know what he meant.

"How these strange creatures have been attacking the city…"

"Umm yeah that's pretty strange…" Usagi scratched her head nervously.

"Hmm…but as long as we have Ms. Tsukino Moon to protect us then we'll be fine." Bakura smirked.

"Yup I-"Usagi then realized what just came out of her mouth, "I mean whoever that Sailor Moon is, is doing a great job ha-ha. Well look at the time got to go." Bakura grabbed her arm.

"So it's true then? You're that Sailor Moon girl?"

"N-no!"

"Don't lie to me!" Bakura tighten his grip.

"O-okay! It's true, I'm Sailor Moon just let go of me!"

Bakura let go of her arm and just stared at her with a mixture of realization and disbelief. Why haven't he known sooner. It seems almost too obvious, with the timing of everything and her weird disappearances when creatures attack. Yet at the same time it was hard to believe.

"How you…well found out and do the others know?" Usagi asked, unable to look at him.

"I have my ways and you made it to obvious. I assume that little girl is also one huh?"

Usagi just nodded her head.

"As much questions as I have I'll get those later. I suggest we get you home."

During the walk back there was silence between the two. Usagi was pondering at how Bakura found out and why she just told him the truth. 'Luna won't be happy when she finds out about this…and what will the others think when they find out?'

"Don't worry."

"Huh?" Usagi looked at Bakura puzzled.

"The others haven't figured out yet. If anything you'll just have to keep your guard with Marik, Yami and Seto. But I won't tell anyone as long as you tell me what I want to know."

"T-thank you."

"Tomorrow night then?" Usagi shook her head and just like that Bakura was gone.

Usagi climbed up to her window grateful to see no one woke up. She quietly replaced her cloths with her sleep gown and went to sleep.

* * *

A.N: So what you think? I know it was a quick chapter but i did wanted to update something. I just had to include some interaction between Bakura and Usagi. Next chapter will have interaction between Usagi and Yami. So far as pairings goes I'm unsure yet so I will keep it as open as possible. Also stay tune that I will be doing some art for this fanfic on my deviantart account so stay tune. Also I decided against having hikaris as girls and will probably do a quick thing with them as girls.


	6. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ

Hey Guys I'm just letting you know I am back and have free time to write again yay! Now my question to you is what direction you think I should take. I was considering revising and doing the whole story but if you guys like the way it is I won't. I was considering changing the fact that Usagi got acquainted with the Yamis too soon. Maybe change ChibiUsa arrival time to later and maybe make Usagi be alone without her parents and shingo. Also I was considering making the relationship be centered on Usagi, Malik, Ryou, Yugi and maybe Jou for a while. Let me know! Plan to update soon!


End file.
